deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Beowulf/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Hercules (by Swg66) The scene opens up on thin mountain range. Hercules is walking along a path with his club slung over his shoulder. Beowulf appears from over a small ridge on the range. Seeing each other, Hercules pulls out his bow, and sends and arrow at Beowulf. Putting his sheild up, the arrow bounces harmlessly off it. Trying agains with the same results, Hercules draws his Hydra blood arrow and shots it. Again blocking it, Beowulf seems to think nothing of it, but vapors begin to rise from the ground. The vapors alone casue his skin to burn. Dropping his shield in pain, he draws his own bow. Hercules is now charging him with his club raised. Beowulf shots but is shocked to see it bounce off Hercules should. Shooting one last shot, which also fails, he picks up his sword. Hercules bares down on Beowulf and swings his club with all him might. Beowulf dodges just in time to avoid being hit but the stone beneth him shatters. Looking on in shock at the strength of his opponent, he quickly recovers and swing his sword at Hercules back, only for it to bounce off the Nemean lion skin. Hercules taking advantage of Beowulf's shock he swings his club at him. This time he cathes Beowulf in the center chest, sending him flying, knocking his sword out of his hands. Flying quiet a distance he skids along the stone and rolls part way off a cliff. Grabbing the ledge, he holds on and see's a small ledge below he drops down to it and starts working his way back around to where he started. Hercules walks to the edge club rasied to finish off his opponent. He finds nothing and looks confused, he is sure that he didn't fall. He looks over the edge and sees the ledge. Jumping down he follows it to find Beowulf. Beowulf has made it back to his starting point and takes up the Sword of the Giant to replace his lost Nægling. Hearing rocks falling behind him he lloks to see Hercules hot on his trail. Heart pounding he charges Hercules, sword held high over his head. Hercules matches his foe and rasies his club. Beowulf swings his sword, cutting through Hercules club and cutting the Lion skin, and drawing blood. Now it's Hercules turn to look shocked, he's never seen anything pirece the Nemean lion's hide. Now the hide is hanging loose, most of it's cut completly off with a second swing from the Giants sword. Beowulf swings the sword again cutting deep into the cliff face. Seeing the power of the Ancient weapon, Hercules reliezes he needs a different tatic to deal with this new event. He runs up a narrow cliff face path, while Beowulf works to free the sword, it only takes a second but it's enough to gain a decent lead. Beowulf follows Hercules up the narrow path, The large sword making it hard to trek easily. Hercules get's off the path and locates as large boulder. Beowulf comes around the the path looking around. He looks up to see Hercules getting ready to throw a giant boulder to crush him. Knowing he won't be able swing his sword in time he drops it and catches the giant rock. Hercules is surprised to see him catch it, but isn't in enough shock to not react. As Beowulf throws the boulder Hercules lands a and solid punch on Beowulfs face. It's not enough to seriosuly hurt him but enough to stun him. Using this chance Hercules gets behind Beowulf and wraps both of his arms around him and trys to crush him with his godly strength. Soon Hercules reliezes somthing is wrong. His grip is losening, he begins to see his amrs beig forced open. Beowulf is not only matching his strength but exceeding it. Beowulf breaks his grip and throws his own punch hard in Hercules stomach. Doubeling over in pain he turns his back to his foe. Rushing forward Beowulf grabs Hercules head. Grabbing Beowuld arms Hercules stuggles with his opponent. Wrapping his arm arounf Hercules neck and placing a hand on top of his head. Hercules is now hammering at Beowulfs arms with his fists. Beowulf jerks and with a sickening crack Hercules stops moving. As his oppoents body goes limp Beowuld lets goes and drops Hercules to the ground, his eyes still open. Beowulf bends over and picks up his foes body and rasies it high over his head. With Hercules limp body held high Beowulf walks over to the ledge and looks into a bottomless pit, Shouting in victory he throws Hercules broken body far out into the pit and watches it disapear into darkness. picking up The Sword of th Giant he rasies it high shouting loudly in victory. Expert's Opinion I'm honestly shocked at the out come. While I was pulling for Beowulf I was certain that Hercules would have been at least the initial favorite. The general points for Beowulf's strength of 30 men in his hands outweighed Hercules' 10. The Sword of the Gaint was also a big factor as well, it's ability to cleave through Grendel's mother, seems to indicate that virtually nothing can stop it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. King Arthur (by CuchulainSetanta) On the shores of Britain, Beowulf arrives in a longboat, looking to test his skills in this strange land. Disembarking and heading inland, he comes across King Arthur, riding a warhorse, who had been alerted to a strange ship sighted of the coast. Seeing Beowulf, he calls to him. In answer, Beowulf readies a flaming arrow and fires at the warrior-king. Arthur is hit, but his armor deflects the arrow, putting out the fire as it impacts. Now angry, Arthur readies his lance and charges. Beowulf leaps out of the way of the charge, bringing out his bearded axe as he does so. Turning around, Arthur readies his own bow and fires on Beowulf, who chops the arrow out of the air. Arthur charges again, but this time, instead of evading, Beowulf grabs the lance and pulls Arthur off his horse. Getting back up, Arthur pulls out a war hammer and swings at Beowulf, who blocks the strike with his axe. Beowulf returns with a strike of his own, which Arthur dodges. Again, Arthur swings, but this time aims for the axe's shaft, breaking it in two. Furious, Beowulf unsheathes the Sword of Cain, while Arthur brings out Excalibur. The two legendary swords clash again and again, neither warrior giving quarter. Eventually, however, Arthur tires from warding off Beowulf's strong blows, and the Dane sees and opening. Beowulf sweeps Arthurs legs out from under him, then pins him down. In his heavy armor, Arthur is helpless as Beowulf pulls out his sax and stabs Arthur in the neck. Holding his sword aloft, Beowulf shouts a victory cry. Expert's Opinion The main factor that put Beowulf on top was his previous victories here on Deadliest Fiction. When someone is able to kill Hercules, not many can challenge them and come out victorious. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage